Ashiteru
by Hideki-Chan
Summary: I haven't written in five months, but this is a story of Rei's true love. Mushy summary, Ne? Read and review, Okay? Or I send my army after you. Bwhahahahahahha. Awww, man my stomach hurts now. Thanks alot. Chapter Two is up.
1. Default Chapter

Hour of Death

Ashiteru

Written by Hideki-Chan

Rei stood on balcony of the palace. 

_"How brightly the Moon shines tonight. So beautifully and perfectly."_

"Beautiful, is it not, my lady?" Rei was startled. She glanced upwards towards the dark suited man standing with her. "Y-Yes," she answered. She looked down. She had never acted like this before. But he………… "Rei?" his voice called out softly. His fingers swept up under her chin and pulled her face upwards. "Are you afraid to look at me?" 

"N-No." He laughed softly. She felt the coolness of his breathe on her cheek. 

He was _so_ close. "You're a horrible liar. Lies do not suit your beautiful face." Rei looked up. "I-I-I…" She looked at his pale skin, his lubricous dark, silk-like hair, and his blood-red lips. His eyes kept hers focused on only him, almost from blinking. Hypothesized and lost. Lips she so badly wanted to kiss. She wished she could. 

" I can give you anything you want, My Lady. Say it and its yours." 

"B-But that impossible. You don't have that kind of power. " She walked past him, but the touch of her skin against his, stopped her. 

"Ah, but that all depends on what you wish for."

"W-What?!" Rei jerked her hand back. His tone seemed _so_ sincere. 

"I know, My lady." Rei's cheeks became a furious crimson. 

"Rei, I can see through you, to all your hopes and dreams. Tell me from our own lips, what you wish." Her eyes focused on his and their dark pupils drew deeply into one another.

" Before I die, I want all my dreams to come true." 

And Rei _so_ badly wanted to kiss those lips. "That can be arranged, my raven-haired lady. That can be arranged…"

He drew his delicate fingers around her face, intricately and pulled her face to his. 

His lips were on hers. Rei's wish had come true. But at what cost?

TBC

_ _


	2. Chapter Two

Written by Hideki-Chan

Written by Hideki-Chan

Chapter Two

"I have her, your Majesty,"

"And were is the young queen?"

"She's in the dungeon?"

"Good. Bring her to me."

The woman's face was hidden in the shadows, just as well, because of the chilling laughter that rang out, as the young man walked out of the room. _"It's cold, _he thought. 

And the lady might have not deserved it, but I have to follow orders, for my family. He walked towards the cell and his hand lingered before the door. "You've never killed, kidnapped, or robbed anyone before, but you have to do this. For Yoshiro. His eyes hardened and he opened the door.

Rei felt the cold stone floor against her cheek. _I-I can't lift my head._ She started to cough. Blood trickled down her chin. She felt herself be thrown over someone's shoulders. 

"Who are you?"

"Toshiro Shijoku." The voice told her coldly.

That voice… 

_I remember…_

"YOU!" Before she could regain her right mind, she fell unconscious. 

"Iie…" Rei thought, despite her will her body was too weak to obey.

Shijoku heard soft breathing behind him. Just as well. She's asleep. I can't kill her if she's alive. People who are asleep are much easier to kill. They don't scream so painfully. He shook his head. He opened the steel metal door to the Queen's chamber.

"I brought her, your Majesty."

"Lay her down."

"Yes, your Majesty."

Rei lay on the ground.

"Kill her Shijoku."

"But your majesty…"

I said KILL her. NOW!" 

The woman's voice rang out angrily. "I can't stand the bitch! Kill her now!"

Shijoku held his hand back. Could he? He didn't know. But he had to do this for his family. For his family. For his family he would do anything.

"Eshido, Have you seen Shijoku?" 

"No, Lord Yorshiro. But actually I heard voices in the Queen's chambers."

"Thank you."

"It alright. We're all friends here, especially with your brother. How are your lessons going along? Well, I hope."

"Not well." The boy smiled weakly.

"Don't be so-so-," 

"Humble?"

"Yes, Humble."

"I have to go find Shijoku. Thanks. Bye."

" I thought I said "no thanks"."

The boy ran off along the hall. He had a short staff with him with a red tassel. The boy's pure red white clothes brushed against the floor. 

"Aniki," he called out. He entered the dark chambers. Shadows danced around the flowing arches that lead to the main hall. Yorshiro put his hand on the door. He opened the door and walked in. "Shijoku." The ark-haired boy already in the chamber, turned around. "Yoshiro, go back." _Please,_ he begged. He turned back thinking the boy had gone.

"Kill her, Shijoku."

"Do you not remember how I helped you? Kill her!"

He lifted his hand to break her neck, but he couldn't. He suddenly threw her over his shoulders and kicked the window opened. He jumped out clutching the girl.

The guards tried to run after him, only to be stopped by the Queen. She sat down. "Don't waste your energy." 

"Why, your majesty?"

The Queen smirked. "We have something of his."

What is that, your majesty?"

"Not what, but who?"

She waved her hand and the boy flew from the back of the room to the air. 

"As long as I have his little brother, I know he'll come back."

Rei stared to wake up. She was in a small house. The fireplace was full of soot and the furniture was full of dust. The only place clean was the small cot she was sleeping in. She jumped out in a Bruce lee, Jackie Chang, Jet Li style stance. When she noticed all was quiet, she calmed down.

Shijoku came in. "You're awake." He put the tea set on the table. And walked towards her. He placed a hand on her head. "You have a fever. You should rest." Suddenly in mere seconds, his face had turned a sudden angle. "Don't you dare touch me," Rei growled. Her hand was red from hitting his face. Shijoku's face was still turned. He knew that if he looked at her, he couldn't face it. He couldn't face the person he had become.

"Your Majesty, torture the boy?" 

"Of course." 

"Bring in the messenger. I want every little scream recorded. Understood?"

"Bring him to me."

"Yes, your Majesty."

The boy was escorted to the lower chambers. "Aniki-Chan, Where are you?"


End file.
